Project Summary Schizophrenia is a serious mental health condition that affects 1 percent of the world's population and can involve delusions, hallucinations, disorganized thinking, lack of motivation, decreased emotional expression, and poor psychosocial functioning. To address the need for developing social skills among people with schizophrenia and other serious mental illnesses, the evidence-based Social Skills Training (SST) intervention has emerged as an effective approach. While SST has become increasingly widespread across mental health systems, a need persists for tools that can increase the reach and impact of SST. In response, the Center for Social Innovation (C4) is partnering with the University of Maryland School of Medicine, Department of Psychiatry and the Baltimore Research and Education Foundation, Inc./VA Maryland Health Care System to develop and test Social Skills Coach, a dynamic online platform with a client-facing web app and a provider dashboard to support integration of the product into SST groups. Social Skills Coach is organized around three parts, each of which is grounded in learning theory: 1. Review?to reinforce knowledge and skills acquired in SST 2. Practice?to support the development of generalizable skills and improvements in functioning 3. Apply?to translate knowledge and skills honed by app use into real encounters in the world, and provide opportunities to reflect on what happened Throughout each component, the user will receive virtual coaching that offers tips and feedback about learning concepts (Review), strengths and areas for improvement (Practice), and encouragement before and after real-life encounters (Apply). Two specific aims guide the Phase I study: Aim 1: Develop a prototype version of the Social Skills Coach multi-platform interactive device. Aim 2: Complete a pilot study to test the feasibility, credibility, and acceptability of Social Skills Coach and collect preliminary efficacy data. This Phase I study will use qualitative and quantitative methods to evaluate Social Skills Coach and provide proof of concept for a larger Phase II effectiveness study. The primary outcomes will be the feasibility, credibility, acceptability, and preliminary efficacy of using Social Skills Coach in conjunction with SST group training to improve knowledge, skills, and community integration. Social Skills Coach represents an innovative entry into the arena of mental health apps to support the dissemination and impact of evidence-based interventions. It has potential as an adjunct to existing SST efforts or as a stand-alone recovery support app for people with serious mental illnesses. Most importantly, it can help improve social skills for individuals who seek to reconnect with friends, family, and community.